Back at the Barnyard - Season 3
Your favorite talking upright barn animals are Back at the Barnyard in season 3! A cow named Otis and the gang continue having fun and adventures. Some guest stars return too. A total of 26 episodes. It is a Nicktoon created by Steve Oedekerk. Animated by Omation. Based on the 2006 film, Barnyard: The Original Party Animals. Reviving soon on Nickelodeon! Plot It generally continues revolving around Otis (a male cow) and his barnyard friends. Otis wants to horse around, but has to be responsible and protect the inhabitants of the Barnyard. He and his friends Pip the mouse, Daisy the cow, Miles the mule, Abby the cow, Pig the pig, Freddy the ferret, Peck the rooster, Duke the dog and Bessy the cow have many crazy adventures, while at the same time help Otis protect the farm. The setting is unknown but it is heavily implied to be in the fictional Arizona town of Oedeville. While the setting strongly resembles Arizona (the Grand Canyon has been depicted in some episodes, i.e. Cowman and Ratboy), some have questioned whether or not it is in Arizona or a made-up setting. According to the original film and an episode of the spin off, Oedeville (which Steve Oedekerk most likely named after himself) is 20 miles from the actual city of Phoenix, Arizona. There is still debate of whether this should be the official location because there are many scenes in the show where the nature background does not look at all like Arizona (it is green and hilly, whereas Arizona is more of a desert-like area which is dry, arid and sandy). Otis and his friends have to overtake many obstacles like preventing Mrs. Beady from proving that animals can talk and distracting the farmer, so that they can throw a party. In many episodes, Otis gets himself in a sticky situation where his friends have to come to the rescue, resulting in him learning a lesson. Sometimes, the animals dress up like people when out in public, which nobody notices except Mrs. Beady. Main Characters * Otis (Kevin James) * Daisy (Courtney Cox) * Miles (Danny Glover) * Abby (Leigh Allyn Baker) * Pip (Jeffrey Garcia) * Freddy (Cam Clarke) * Peck (Rob Paulsen) * Pig (Bill Fagerbakke) * Bessy (Wanda Sykes) * Duke (Dom Irrera) * Farmer Buyer (Fred Tatasciore) * Mrs. Nora Beady (Maria Bamford) * Snotty Boy (Steve Oedekerk) Recurring Characters * Mr. Nathan Beady (Steve Oedekerk) * Hilly Burford (John DiMaggio) * Eddy, Igg and Bud (S. Scott Bullock, Maurice LaMarche and John DiMaggio) * Everett (Lloyd Sherr) * the Pizza Twins (Rob Paulsen and Steve Oedekerk) * Bigfoot (Dee Bradley Baker) * Joey (Rob Paulsen) * Macy (Malie Flanagan) * Boil (Chris Hardwick) * Maddy (Grey Delisle) * Root (Nathaniel Stroman) * Officer O'Hanlon (John DiMaggio) * the Canadian Crows (Lloyd Sherr, Maurice LaMarche and S. Scott Bullock) Episodes # A Barnyard Easter Special Trivia *''SpongeBob SquarePants’ Bill Fagerbakke'' replaces the voice of Pig, because Tino Insana died in the end of May 2017. *The theme song changed in this season. *As of now, Kevin James, Courtney Cox and Danny Glover actually reprise their roles from the movie. Teaser Trailer transcript * Back at the Barnyard - Season 3 teaser trailer transcript Category:Seasons Category:Back at the Barnyard Category:Nickelodeon Category:TV Series Category:Nickelodeon shows Category:Nelvana Category:Bolder Media